A beam that is rigidly mounted at one end with a proof mass (accurately measured mass) at the other end will bend in accordance with Hooke's Law, when subjected to an acceleration in a direction orthogonal to the beam. If these bending deflections are measured, then the assembly can be used as an acceleration measuring device. Optical measurements have in hereof advantages wherein highly accurate measurements can be obtained with very little deviation over the lifetime of the measuring device.